


Sorrow

by Innerangel08



Series: Drabble Me This [87]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Older Woman/Younger Man, Sorrow, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 04:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13850517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innerangel08/pseuds/Innerangel08
Summary: An attack during a public inquiry leaves someone's life hanging in the balance.





	Sorrow

* * *

Eve watched in stunned silence as Olivia removed the compress that was covering James’ chest and placed her hand on the wound palm down.  She wondered what Olivia was doing when a pure bright light came from her hand, bathing the wound in a golden glow.  
   
The light became brighter causing Eve to look away.  
   
A faint song echoed around her filled with sorrow, bringing tears to her eyes.  
   
When the song and light finally came to an end, Eve opened her eyes to see a fully healed James silently weeping as he cradled Olivia’s unmoving body in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> “Deep in earth my love is lying  
> And I must weep alone.”
> 
> ― Edgar Allan Poe


End file.
